


Freedom in Pink

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Patience (Supernatural), Crossdressing Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dresses, Eventual Happy Ending, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It leads up to that one though, M/M, Though there's not a lot of time to be sad, but it's all internalized and Dean grows through it, probably closer to Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Castiel wears a pink blouse, and Dean Winchester realizes he doesn't want to be shackled by the voice in his head anymore. He wants to praise, he wants to love, and he wants tobe.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Freedom in Pink

"That's a _blouse_."

Dean stops in his tracks, hands on the kitchen counter, blinking at Cas. His eyebrows have netted into a surprised frown.

"You told me I dress too monotonous," Cas answers, simple as that. "I thought you wanted," Cas looks down at himself. "I thought you wanted me to not do that anymore."

Dean follows Cas's eyes.

For a second time, he takes in all of it. The way the fabric stretches over his shoulders, how the lack of a collar draws attention to his neck, and how it's flutters at his waist, propped up only enough for a peak. The damn thing's too short. Dean can see his belt.

Dean can see his goddamn hipbones.

"Cas." He scrubs his face, and gives Cas a pointed look. "That doesn't mean you gotta show up in a pink frigging blouse."

Cas purses his lips, like that's a ridiculous thing to say. Dean half expects him to question tag back, but instead, he looks down at himself once again.

"I have a similar pattern in salmon." He suggests, after a beat.

"I -" Dean falters. "Salmon?" Who the fuck says _salmon_ in a regular conversation? In any case, the problem isn't the color. The problem is -

Dean stops abruptly, a second time.

What was he about to think? What was the problem? Cas, a _guy_ , wearing ladies' clothes? An angel in a male vessel, in a woman's blouse? Who the fuck was he, John Winchester?

That's not a problem, for fuck's sake. It shouldn't be one to anybody. And it had never been one, to him.

He doesn't know why he'd been about to say that it were.

"Dean," Cas interrupts. "If you don't -"

"Do you like it?"

Cas's eyes soften, and further crinkle into a smile. "I do. It's very comfortable, and I think it's pretty. I never thought of what it would be like to wear an untucked shirt. This is even better, because the material is softer. It's freeing."

 _Freeing_.

_It's a summer morning, and Cas is wearing a floral blouse, and Dean doesn't want to be shackled anymore._

_He doesn't want to hear this voice that isn't his. He doesn't want to hear what he's been told, all his life. He doesn't want to hear his own voice say those awful lies, and hate himself more for it._

Dean loves when Cas is so truly celestial in his ways. Free of prejudice, and free of judgement.

_He just wants to hear about freedom._

_He just wants to be free._

"Good." Dean finally says, trying hard to ignore the vulnerability in his voice. It's like it's messed up by an entire octave. He isn't sure if it's lower or higher. "That - that sounds really good."

There's a pause.

"Dean." Cas says, once again. It's grounding, and safe. Dean looks up to meet Cas's blue, blue eyes - so perfectly complimented by the green stalks of the pink flowers. How wasn't that the first thing he noticed?

"Yeah?" He lets out, a little mesmerized.

"The salmon one I mentioned?" Cas goes on, in a lighter tone, and it pulls Dean back from an abyss of self-reflection, gently. "It's got a really beautiful polka dot motif. I mean, you and I are the same size, maybe -"

Dean huffs out a breath. Or maybe it's a laugh. "One step at a time, buddy." He tells Cas, walking up to him by the door and smiling up close before he walks out of the kitchen. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Cas follows, with a smile of his own.

*

When they finally leave, Cas is wearing his ugly-ass trenchcoat again, even though it's over a _way_ prettier top, but _something_ has changed.

Dean thinks Cas gets it, too.

*

Four days later, when Cas emerges in a blue dress while Dean's making pancakes, he thinks "fuck it", and kisses him.

Three months after that, Dean tries on a skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> in my head, it's more of an open-collared peasant top. and dean's skirt is knee length, and green.


End file.
